R J Lupin
by Soppy
Summary: ...se o pai soubesse o quanto seu filho sofreria talvez o tivesse deixado morrer... Talvez a vida não seja como desejamos, mas não podemos deixar de agradecer a ela


_R J Lupin_

**Introdução**

Os olhos tinham a cor da escuridão e em suas pupilas dilatadas pelo ódio se refletia a Lua Cheia, avermelhada pela fúria daqueles que injustamente foram amaldiçoados. Os dentes perfuraram a pele de Remo, degustaram sua carne e beberam de seu sangue, tudo, em uma fração de minutos.Se seu pai não tivesse chegado a tempo provavelmente estaria morto, mas se o pai soubesse o quanto seu filho sofreria talvez o tivesse deixado morrer.

Grande é o amor dos pais pelos seus filhos, enorme é a sua vontade de protegê-los e tão pequena sua razão, microscópica sua frieza de análise. O pai não tinha culpa, Remo não tinha culpa e tampouco a criatura que o atacou. O culpado era somente o destino que colocou a frente do menino o lobo e entre os dois o pai. Maldito seja o destino que o fez sofrer. Sofrer, sofrer, sofrer, encontrar, acreditar, superar...ser feliz.

Quantas vezes fora rejeitado e alvo de olhares peçonhentos daqueles que se diziam da família e se intitulavam amigos? Inúmeras. "Cuidado, ele é perigoso. Filho, não se aproxime da fera". Apenas Merlin saberia o desejo de Remo de transformar todos a sua volta em seres semelhantes a ele para que passassem pela mesma dor que sentia, mas isto o transformaria em um monstro e Remo não era monstro. Era Remo, apenas Remo John Lupin.

Remo possuía uma perspectiva romântica de sua maldição. Romântico demais. Ninguém o lembrava da cruel realidade, talvez por dó ou talvez, por fraqueza emocional, quisessem acreditar no menino, era desejo de acreditar que havia esperança. Quem sabe...quem sabe por um milagre ele não poderia se controlar sob a forma de fera? Quem sabe...quem sabe sua mente humana vigorasse, quem sabe de seu potencial? Mas a vida não era um milagre, muito menos um romance em que a vontade prevalece e a realidade se esvaece. A vida era realista e fez questão de puxá-lo para seu cruel solo que esfolava os pés do menino.

Foi aquela noite: Lua Cheia. Não vermelha, mas branca e pura. A Lua da Perdição, a Lua Romântica que hipnotizou Remo, que o fez pensar que conseguiria se controlar, que venceria o monstro dentro de si. Engano. Terrível engano. A noite era calma, talvez não tão calma assim. O único som que se ouvia do lar dos Lupin eram os gritos de agonia do filho mais velho. Sentia uma dor forte pelo corpo, era uma tortura sentir seus músculos esticando mais do que a física permitia. Sentia suas veias e artérias se dilatarem, seu sangue ficava mais denso e pesado e corria com fúria. O coração batia freneticamente, sua respiração pesava a medida que a expansão de seu corpo comprimia seu pulmão. Suas unhas cresciam e formavam garras afiadíssimas que rasgavam a camisa de Remo juntamente com sua pele, deixando com que o fervor de seu sangue se libertasse. Os pêlos cresciam assim como seus caninos e a seu rosto tomava a forma de um lobo. Remo começava a ver as árvores em preto e branco. As árvores. As únicas companheiras da noite, as únicas que não fugiam dele. Seu urro de fúria, angústia, agonia e dor cortavam a noite.

A casa dos Lupin estava protegida para evitar acidentes. O pai de Remo estava a lareira apreciando o fogo que ardia, seu irmão dormia tranqüilo. Sua mãe...não estava na sala, nem na cozinha...nem no quarto. Réia não suportou ouvir os choros ardidos de seu filho, seu coração de mãe comprimia-se. Sentiu-se pequena por não poder fazer nada, por apenas ter que esperar, por ter que abandonar seu filho. Não, nunca o abandonaria. Que mãe abandonaria seu filho. Toda mãe ama o filho e assim satisfaz o recíproco. Ela o aconchegaria em seu abraço carinhoso para acalmá-lo, como se tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. O detalhe: ela era romântica.

A Lua iluminou seus cabelos castanhos que esvoaçavam devido ao gélido vento que cortava sua alva pele. Caminhou em direção aos uivos de lobo, devagar atravessou o campo mágico, muito cuidadosamente para que seu marido não descobrisse o que estava planejando. Os gritos pareciam cantos de sereias que hipnotizavam e levavam suas vítimas a um caminho fatal cujo destino não tinha regresso.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Hey gente! Pois é neh... ao inves da amiguinha aqui de v6 estar estudando tah postando fics...mas enfim...hehehe

Esta foi uma introdução para a vida do querido Remo J. Lupin!  
Bom, eu tenho uns avisos...  
As pessoas fãs de carteirinha do Moony e da Tonks bem...vocês vao ver o shipper daqui a um certo tempo...primeiro porque creio que a história será longa...e seungdo porque a autora dela eh uma tartaruga...entao...heheheheh foi malz...  
Espero que curtam a história...

Ah sim...e muito obrigada as pessoas que tem paciencia de ler e comentar, soh de ler ou soh de comentar...heuheue enfim...xD

É isso, Soppy voltando no nao deixei recadinho no Papel em Branco porque fiquei com preguiça...foi o Macunaíma...¬¬...

Gente...Beijõesssss...

E mandem reviews e mesmo palpites do que deve acontecer...lembrando do Você decide porque é outro fato...eu formulei o esqueleto...mas o destino muda né! o-

Fui...! beep beep...


End file.
